El desmadre en Akatsuki!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Una Hyuuga con un cuerpaso de puta madre? Hidan y Pein pervertidos? Un segundo Tobi? QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI! // Denme una oportunidad xDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!

Acá se me ha ocurrido parodiarme de akatsuki, incluyéndome a mi xD

_Parte de zetsu blanca_

_**Parte de zetsu negra**_

"_pensamientos"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia caía a torrentes, mientras un aloe vera con pies miraba una manchita rosa en el piso.

-_Será acaso un chicle?_-Preguntó la parte blanca del aloe vera xD-_**Claro que no idiota, que no ves que es una chica?!**_.

En efecto, la chica que estaba tirada en el piso tenía el cabello rosa y muy largo, su chaqueta negra y morada estaba toda rasgada, dándole un aire muy sexy y pervert xD.

Bueno, y le sangraba la cabeza ¬¬.

-_Se la llevamos al líder?_-Preguntó la parte blanca otra vez-_**Claro, el ya sabrá que hacer con la chica.**_

La planta de menta o aloe vera cargó a la chica en brazos y la llevó a la bati-cueva, perdón, a la Akatsuki-Cueva.

Una vez que llegó, todos los Akatsukis se le tiraron encima.

-Vaya Zetsu!! No te conocía esas mañas de andar secuestrando chicas-Dijo la trucha ambulante.

-_**Cállate Kisame**_.

-Es muy bonita un! Como se llama?-Preguntó el/la rubia/o.

-_Pues…_

-No sabes, cierto?-Preguntó el hermano de un títere que tengo en mi cuarto.

(Se, en este fic Sasori vive xD)

-_**Y que voy a saber?! Si la he encontrado tirada en el bosque!!!!**_

Justo en ese momento (por obra y magia de los fic) apareció el pelin de zanahoria (no, no es Karin) y una bella peli azul.

-Que pasa aquí?-Inquirió el líder.

Konan se fijó en la chica que traía Zetsu en brazos.

-Pero acaso no tienen sentido común?!?! Como la dejan desangrando ahí?!?!?!-Acto seguido le arrebató a Zetsu la chica que tenía en brazos y se la llevó.

-Pero que delicada-Dijo Hidan-Será puta…

(Me siento tan identificada con el *-*)

En fin. A la media hora Konan volvió a la sala de estar, y los Akatsuki estaban tirados en el suelo viendo T.V.

-Como te fue?-Preguntó Pein viendo football.

-Pues la chica se despertó y…

-Y que?-Kakuzu estaba contando su dinerito.

-Y al parecer…es una Hyuuga.

-NANI?!?!?!?!?!?-Estos fueron Deidara y Tobi xD.

-Lo que sí, al parecer, perdió la memoria.

-Y repito, NANI?!??!?!?!-Gritó Deidara.

-…Tobi es un buen chico!!-Dijo el retrasado mental xD.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wa…xD, me salió horrible xD


	2. YukiChan!

Y sigo con el segundo capitulo xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tengo que ver a esa niña!!-Dijo Pein poniéndose de pie-En que habitación está?!

-En la de Sasori.

-Que?! Y la mía por que?!

-Por que era la más decente-Dijo Konan.

-Y por que carajos no la pusiste en tu habitación si eres mujer?!-Todos ya sabemos quien fue.

-Por que estaba muy lejos-Dijo Konan.

En fin, el grupo de "Asesinos clase S" se dirigió al cuarto de Sasori.

-Niña!!-Gritó Pein abriendo la puerta…craso error.

La chica estaba agachada en cuatro patas, al parecer buscando algo y para peor lo único que la cubría eran unos vendajes en el pecho y un pequeñísimo pantalón.

(Así todo pervert xD)

-Pero ustedes no tienen sentido común, cierto?-Dijo Konan con una gota detrás de la nuca.

-Hm?-La chica los miraba a todos curiosa.

Una vez que todos los Akatsukis salieron de la habitación a patadas (fue Konan xD)

Y la chica estuvo vestida se fueron al vestíbulo…o al centro de la Akatsuki-Cueva.

-Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Yuki-Chan!!

-Err…Yukiko?-Dijo Sasori.

-Eso no es un nombre idiota-Dijo Kisame.

-Tobi es un buen chico!!

-Tobi es un buen chico!!!-Gritó Yuki-Chan.

-NOOOO!!!! OTRO TOBI NO!!! UN!!!!-Gritó Dei-Dei.

-Cállense!!!-Gritó Pein-Haber, dinos como te llamas.

-Yuki-Chan!!

-Tendrá un cuerpazo de puta madre, pero es demasiado idiota-Dijo Hidan.

-Yuki…Yukina!-Dijo Yuki.

-Y tu apellido?-Dijo Kakuzu aún contando su dinerito.

-No me acuerdo…a excepción de mi nombre no recuerdo nada…-La chica hizo una pausa-Por cierto, quienes son ustedes?

-Nosotros somos la mejor organización de villanos de clase S!!-Gritó Kisame.

-Que nombre tan largo .-Yuki estaba mareada con un nombre tan largo.

-No, el nombre más corto es Akatsuki-Dijo Konan.

-Es como un club?

-Si-Dijo Itachi.

-Me puedo unir???-Dijo Yuki muy emocionada.

-Primero debes pasar una prueba-Dijo Pein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En fin, ojala a alguien le guste esta basura -_-lll


	3. Joder, que mala suerte la mia!

Gracias por los review!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-YUKI-CHAN!!!! VEN A JUGAR CON TOBI!!!!!!

-Ya voy Tobi-Sempai!-Gritó la chica con la voz rasposa-_"Realmente esto es una prueba?"_

**FLASH BACK.**

_-Tendrás que realizar una prueba…_

_-Que? Cual prueba?-Decía entusiasmada la chica dando pequeños saltitos en el sillón._

_-Tendrás que…-Pein hizo una pausa dejando en suspenso a todos en la habitación-Ser la ayudante de Tobi por una semana._

_-Tobi?-Dijo la chica._

_-Si!!! Tobi tiene un nuevo amigo!!!-Dijo Tobi abrazando a la chica._

_-Tobi-Sempai!!!!-Dijo la chica muy feliz, pensando que sería una prueba extremadamente difícil._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-_"Al menos hoy es el último día…joder, que mala suerte la mía!!!"_-Pensaba la chica mientras buscaba a Tobi, pues se habían puesto a jugar a las escondidillas-_"Wah! Y ahora que lo pienso…debí de haber estado realmente mal como para creer que esto era una prueba, joder."_

Estuvieron jugando hasta el anochecer, luego volvieron a la cueva. El turno de preparar la cena le correspondía a Zetsu, por ende solamente preparó ensalada.

-Zetsu…cuantas veces te tengo que decir que odio la ensalada?! MALDITO CABRÓN!!!!-Gritó furioso Hidan.

-_Pero Hidan…la ensalada es muy deliciosa…__**Y si no te gusta, te jodes.**_

-Vaya carácter…bipolar tenía que ser-Dijo Sasori.

-_**Les apuesto a que la niña esa no tiene problemas con mi cena**_-Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu (que a todo esto, traía un delantal con dibujos de plantitas) mirando a Yuki, que estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Creo que está cansada-Dijo Konan, comiendo tranquilamente un tomate.

-Me parece normal, ha estado toda la semana corriendo de acá para allá con Tobi-Dijo Pein.

-Al menos tuve un descanso, un-Dijo Deidara.

-Mhm…no quiero jugar, Tobi-Sempai…-Dijo la chica mientras dormía.

-Habla dormida? Eso es nuevo-Dijo Kisame.

-Que alguien la lleve a su cuarto-Dijo Pein levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo la llevo-Dijo Hidan, quien ya tenía a la chica en brazos-_"MUAJAJAJA!!"_

-_**No le hagas nada Hidan, o te mato**_-Dijo la parte negra-_Ella es nuestra responsabilidad._

-Ya, si no le hago nada-Dijo Hidan-Jashin-Sama se avergonzaría de mí, ustedes son un par de malditos cabrones que piensan mal!!

-Cállate Hidan-Dijo secamente Kakuzu mientras seguía contando su puto dinero.

Dicho esto subió lentamente la escalera, llegó al cuarto de la chica y la recostó en la cama, se quedó parado un ato observándola dormir.

-Ya no falta mucho para navidad…me pregunto si será igual de exigente que Konan con los regalos…joder…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ojala les guste!


	4. Pobre, pobre Zetsu

Wolas!!!

Aquí les vengo con otro capítulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos los Akatsuki (y Yuki-Chan) estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.

-Muy bien, los he reunido aquí para comunicarles dos cosas de suma importancia-Dijo Pain-Primero: Yukina, ya eres una Akatsuki, felicidades-Dijo muy monótonamente mientras le pasaba una capa a Yuki-Chan.

-Kya! Sugoi!! Arigatou gozaimazu!!!-Dijo la chica poniéndose la bata (que le quedaba grande de mangas) y comenzando a dar vueltitas.

-Y éste será tu anillo-Continúo Konan entregándole un anillo con el kanji Kumo (Kumo= Nube).

-Arigatou!!!-Se colocó el anillo en el dedo meñique y continúo dando vueltitas.

-Bien, ahora el segundo anuncio-Dijo Pain tomando aire y respirando profundo, sabía el escándalo que se vendría-Se acerca navidad y…necesitaremos un nuevo árbol y adornos.

-QUE?!!?!?-Gritó espantado el tesorero de Akatsuki-ESTÁS LOCO?!?!? SABES CUANTO CUESTA UN ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD HOY EN DÍA!?!?!!?!?

-Kakuzu, llevamos con el mismo árbol y los mismos adornos desde que tú eres el tesorero. De eso hacen a once años!!

(No sé cuanto llevará, pero acá me lo invento)

-Pero si los adornos están en perfectas condiciones, igual que el árbol-Dijo Kakuzu muy frustrado.

-KYA!!!!!!!

Todos se dirigieron a la dirección del grito, el ático.

-Que pasa Yukina?-Preguntó Sasori.

-ESA COSA NEGRA ME SALTÓ ENCIMA!!!!!-Gritó Yuki apuntando un bulto negro.

Todos se dirigieron a verle bien, Pain dio un paso al frente y usando su súper rinnegan descubrió que…

-Es el árbol de navidad-Dijo con un goterón tras la nuca-Ahora vez por qué debemos comprar otro?

-Compraremos adornos, pero no el árbol, pueden ir y cortar uno de afuera-Dijo Kakuzu muy cabreado.

-Si!! Tobi quiere ir a cortar un árbol por que Tobi es un buen chico!!!!

-Árbol de navidad!!!-Yuki-Chan volvía a dar vueltitas como idiota.

-No podemos dejarlos ir solos, alguien debe acompañarlos-Dijo Konan.

-Casi lo olvido! Yukina, ahora que eres Akatsuki te asignaremos un compañero-Dijo Pain-Tu compañero será Zetsu, no te la comas Zetsu-Dijo Pain un poco fastidiado.

-Sugoi!!!

-_**Como sea…**_

-Tu primera misión será acompañar a Yukina y Tobi a buscar un nuevo árbol.

-_Cómo me pides que asesine a mis hermanos y hermanas?! __**Es demasiado hasta para nosotros!!!**_

-Vas a ir, además lo único que harás será vigilarlos-Dijo Konan-Ya relájate.

-_**Joder…**_

Fue así como ese día Zetsu vivió su peor pesadilla: Ver como Yukina y Tobi cortaban a uno de sus primos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mierda de fic, debería cancelarlo.


End file.
